Episode 2206 (20th May 1997)
Plot Rachel greets Chris first thing in the morning, he had hoped that she might have left. Frank hears them trading insults and summons them to a meeting that afternoon, he then goes to find that the tyres have been slashed on his car and the word 'Murderer' written on the windscreen. Linda thinks that Biff should have more time off work, he wants to go in though and is rude to Ned. Linda tells him to stop being so selfish. Terry has got a hangover, he is embarrassed that he has now had two leaving do's and is still in Emmerdale. Alan is about to put a proposition to him when Betty walks in, she is surprised to see Terry and embarrasses him further by giving him his leaving present - a silver tankard, she is fed up to hear that she wasted her time with the present, the Dingles are still ignoring Mandy she gets the better of them though and they have to think of a new plan. Butch comes downstairs, he has dressed up to impress Sophie, he is wearing a cravat and pocket handkerchief. Frank doesn't know who has slashed his tyres; he then receives an anonymous note calling him a murderer. Chris wonders if the Dingles could have sent it, but Frank points out that it is spelt correctly. Chris even thinks that it could have been Rachel. Frank would support Rachel over a custody battle, he then can't believe it when Chris insinuates that he did murder Kim and bribed his way out of prison, the Cairns are waiting to find out when they can move into their house, the Sugdens are preparing to move into their farm, at last, it totally belongs to them. Viv is surprised to see Terry, he tells her that he is staying on in Emmerdale, she gets the wrong idea & thinks that he is staying because of her, he tells her in no uncertain terms that he does not want anything more to do with her. Rachel visits Steve, she wants her wages, their relationship is ending bitterly. Butch and Marlon find Zak picketing outside The Woolpack, his slogan is "reinstate the Woolpack eight", he has started a petition. Marlon points out that there are only four of them. Sophie manages to sneak by. Marlon has no luck with Mandy either, she is upset to see that Terry is back, she joins Sophie and Charlie for a drink. Alan proposes to Terry that he takes 10% of the Woolpack profits. Terry snaps his hand off. Tony Cairns finds out that the repairs on Woodside Farm are going to cost £50,000, he is furious (underpinning, new foundations etc.) and marches off to see the Sugdens after a row with Becky. Frank wants Chris to sign Mill Cottage over to Rachel, he refuses and laughs at Frank's cheek. Frank tells him that if he doesn't sign, the whole village will find out about his attempted rape of Linda Glover. Chris has no option. Rachel can't believe it. Chris feels put down by his father. Andy has hung the Emmerdale Farm sign outside the Sugden's new place. Tony arrives in a fury and accuses Jack of conning him, they have a row which ends with Tony grabbing Ned to show just how tough he is, he then threatens Jack, the Dingles have got through loads of cans outside the Woolpack, their petition has over 3000 signatures on it. Sophie turns Butch down again, a wine delivery van turns up outside the Woolpack, but the Dingles threaten the driver, and he drives off. Viv is furious because the delivery was for the post office, not the pub, she bars the Dingles from the shop, they now have nowhere to buy their beer. Steve visits Frank, he offers to buy a stake in Home Farm, but then remarks about Frank being a murderer. Frank turns nasty; a rock is then thrown through the window with the words murderer on. Steve and Frank are shaken. Biff and Linda start arguing the moment he gets home from work; he is not thinking of her feelings, the Cairns talk about their financial problems, they are most worried that it might affect their care of Geri. Frank walks into the Woolpack with the brick that was thrown through his window, he makes an emotional speech and tells them all that he loved Kim and did not kill her. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows Guest cast None Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes